The Change of a ninja
by kamikazedude
Summary: This is my First Fanfic so Please Be nice.  I Dont own Naruto Or some of the characters of this fanfic.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

"Where is that demon brat" Screamed one of the chunnins.

"He can't have gotten far let's split up and search, we meet up back here in one hour" The leader said.

One hour later.

"There he is get him with the exploding tags" one of the ninjas said.

Tags came flying but not one found its target.

"Yes I might get through this without getting hurt" demon brat said.

Yes at last the end of the forest one of the chunnins threw an exploding tag.

"You missed" demon brat yelled.

Looked and felt he's blood run cold. As he saw the exploding tag fly towards a family of 3 with 4 dogs.

"This will most likely be troublesome" the demon brat said. And jumped in front of the children just as the tag exploded.

The demon brat got thrown in to a tree by the force of the explosion. It seems like I got caught the demon brat thought as he felt darkness consume him. The last thing he saw was the mother stand in front of the ninjas.

A few hours later in the hospital the demon Brat opened he's eyes and heard a nurse call for the hokage and the hokage came in to the room with one of the children the older daughter.

"What is your name" third hokage asked.

"My name is Marcus Kamikaze" Marcus Said. The host of yamato no orochi Maybe I should present him to naruto third hokage thought.

"I have someone I want you to meet Marcus" third hokage said and disappeared.

"Where are you taking me ojij" Naruto Asked

"Talk with more respect, because you are going to meet a very important person" Third hokage said, Very serious.

"Alright Naruto" said Annoyed by the Request.

They went pass room 200-213 and stopped outside 214.

"There it is naruto" third hokage said.

Alright I will be more respectful naruto said.

Thinking probably one of he's old teammates Naruto thought.

Naruto did not expect the important person to be 2 years older making the important person 8 years old.

Naruto looked at the person he had black hair and blue eyes with a tint of gray.

Marcus looked at the kid he had blond hair and blue eyes. He's clothing was not of Marcus liking he was wearing orange for god's sake.

Hi my name is Marcus Kamikaze and I'm the last and only holder of the wolf contract Marcus said putting he's hand out.

Hi my name is naruto uzumaki. Naruto said and accepted he's hand.

And suddenly unknown to the jinchuriki there was a sudden chakra release felt all the way to the border. Great friendship third hokage thought.

The daughter of the family walked forward with some hesitation. Thanks for saving us she said and bowed.

You don't need to bow you're my senior Marcus said and bowed. They both rose. What is your name Marcus Asked?

Hana Inuzuka said and blushed.

Seems like orochi is playing again Marcus thought. There is a new era. That reminds me how I got in this mess Marcus thought.

Flash back no jutsu

Somewhere in iwa Marcus was walking down a rocky road when suddenly 20 ninja's appeared.

"Who are you" The leader asked.

"I am just a lonely traveler" Marcus said.

"Show us your traveling id" the leader demanded.

Marcus showed the he's id.

Their faces changed from questionable to Greedy.

"Do you know how much the bounty for capturing you and giving you to mist is" the leader Asked.

"200 000 000 Yen That is the bounty on you" the Leader said.

Marcus looked at the surprised.

"I did not know there was bounty on me" Marcus Said surprised.

"Well there is" the leader said and lounge toward Marcus at low Junín speed.

Marcus dodged the attempted to run toward fire country.

If I can get to konoha before they catch me I might escape Marcus thought.

Well they probably catch me at this rate Marcus thought.

"Well demon Give me some chakra" Marcus Demanded.

And suddenly Marcus was surrounded by a veil of dark green chakra. And suddenly Marcus was almost out of the chunnins range.

"He used that veil chakra to boost he's speed after him" the leader Yelled.

Flash back no jutsu ended

"Well I am going to sleep now so please leave" Marcus said.

The people in the room walked out. Marcus last thought before he fell asleep was this was an interesting twist.


	2. Genin Exam

Chapter 2

Four Years Later

"Marcus get up the genin test is today" Naruto said while knocking on the door.

" I am awake" Marcus said not pleased about getting woken up.

"I am hungry" naruto said as he walked toward the kitchen.

He looked in to the fridge and saw only ramen.

Well I guess we will eat ramen today naruto said and started to make ramen.

By the time the ramen was done Marcus was dressed and ready.

"Naruto to get dressed" Marcus said.

Naruto walked to he's room and got dressed in he's new cloth.

He's old orange jumpsuit was thrown out a few day after they meet and Naruto moved in with Marcus.

"Well come on Naruto we better get to school before Iruka notice that you're not there yet" Marcus said.

"Alright" Naruto said.

And they started to walk toward the academy.

When they got there something was happening in the school yard.

"Probably Kiba and Sasuke are fighting again" naruto said.

"I bet Ino and Sakura is fighting again about Sasuke "Marcus said.

"Want to bet naruto" Asked

" Sure if I win, no ramen for 2 year and if I lose I will give you all my jutsu scrolls" Marcus said with a glint in he's eyes.

"Deal naruto" said.

Just then Iruka appeared and said time to split up Ino and Sakura.

"Alright Iruka-sensei" Ino and Sakura said before they split up.

No ramen for you naruto Marcus said.

And walked toward he's classroom.

Well they got here that's better than nothing the teacher thought.

"Welcome to the genin exam" The chunin proctor said.

"Here are the results of the writing exam the highest score were Marcus Kamikaze with 100 point of a 100, Daniel Kurosaki with 99,9 point" The chunin proctor said.

"The next exam is the practical exam First one to try is Daniel. There are three obstacles which are wall climbing, trap field and Bandits. The best time ever was Itachi with 2 minutes and 59 seconds."

"Daniel finished in 7 minutes and 61 seconds" The chunin proctor said.

The chunin looked surprised by it.

"I just love genjutsu" said Marcus

"I mean 51 seconds" The chunin proctor said.

"Next one is Marcus Who finished in 2 minutes and 58 seconds" The chunin proctor said.

"And the last test is jutsu check first one is Marcus." The chunin proctor said.

"Marcus use henge to turn in to the third hokage" The chunin proctor said.

"Alright" Marcus Said and turned into the hokage.

"Okay now use kawarimi and Bushin" The chunin proctor said.

"Okay" Marcus said used the two jutsus.

"Here you are Marcus" The chunin proctor said. And gave Marcus a Headband

"You are now an official konoha ninja" The chunin proctor said.

"Your team will be known tomorrow" the chunin said.

Well I better go and check on naruto Marcus thought and walked to classroom 101.

There was a note there stating that the class was outside on the training ground.

Marcus walked to the window and looked out.

Looks like Sasuke was going to use a Fire jutsu on the Tree Marcus thought.

Wait a minute Naruto is tied up on the other side of the Tree not visible to the class.

Marcus Started to do the Hand signs for Suiton: Mizugan no jutsu and jumped out of the window.

At the same time Sasuke was done with Katon: gokakyu no jutsu.

Marcus Were done with suiton: Mizugan no jutsu when the two jutsus collided with each other it became Steam. "Iruka where is Naruto" Marcus Asked innocent.

"He's right behind me" Iruka said and pointed to "Naruto".

"That is not Naruto, naruto is tied up behind that tree Sasuke was going to burn down" Marcus said.

"No Doubt "Naruto" Idea Marcus Said.

So you found out "Naruto" said. And removed the Henge.

Where Naruto was standing was now a ninja with a mask on.

"So why do the old War hawk Want Naruto Dead" Marcus Asked.

"You don't need to know that" The ANBU root said and drew he's tanto.

"Well you better prepare yourself because you will have to get pass me" Marcus said While making hand signs for Suiton: Mizugan no jutsu.

The ANBU root Jumps up in to the air and starts making seals for an unknown Jutsu.

Marcus finish he's jutsu and Start to spit water bullets toward the ANBU root.

The ANBU root finish the Seals and starts spiting fire Balls toward the Water bullets.

They bought landed a few meters away on a roof top.

"Finally we can fight for real" Marcus Said. "Indeed" The ANBU root said.

Putting away he's Tanto and Prepared for Battle.

Marcus Charge Forward in a speed faster than the Root ninja Thought he could making him unable to Dodge or Block.

Marcus would have hit him if It weren't for the appearance of the 2 more ANBU roots.

"Taichou" one of the Ninja said.

"I'm fine Gecko" the leader Root said.

"What should we do with the ninja" the other Root asked

"We will kill him" the leader said.

Meanwhile this better work Marcus thought while making hand signs for Fuuton: Kazeryo no jutsu. Marcus was focusing all he's chakra in this one Jutsu.

The leader noticed the chakra and Turns toward Marcus.

"He's using all he's chakra Stop that Jutsu Now" the leader screamed and lounge toward Marcus.

The 2 other Root ninjas also turns toward Marcus and lounges toward him.

Marcus seeing them all running towards him jumps in to the air trying to escape long enough for him to finish the signs for the jutsu.

Suddenly Kakashi appears in front of the ANBU ninjas stopping them from running towards Marcus.

At last Marcus Thought finishing the signs and yelling to Kakashi to Jump away.

Marcus starts the jutsu sending a great wind dragon towards the Root ninjas completely destroying their Body.

Marcus Falls down because of the chakra exhaustion last thought Was I wonder Why There is a Bounty on me In Mist.


End file.
